Last Chance
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: Haruka broke a Godess' heart, as her punishment, when she finds her soulmate, she will only have three months left to live and get a chance at finding true love - but, she has to make her fall in love first. If ot, she will die alone and unwanted.


**I think I have a problem... I am always so full of ideas, but I can't quite let them manifest into words as accurately as I envisioned them. Haha. Help me out please. We can make a joint account. I will create stories and you will write them beautifully. Haha. So here it is another fic, hopefully, all of you will like it.**

**Again, Sailormoon and all of its characters does not belong to me. They are Naoko Takeuchi's. Sigh.**

**Now on with it.**

--

Godess' POV

She was blonde. She was tall. She was charming. She was sexy. It was hard for me to resist such an earthling. I did not even think that it was possible for a mere mortal to make me fall in love. The romance, the adventures, and how we made love. It was simply earth bending, but it was until she broke my heart... that everything changed.

I did not know that my one only, is a lying cheating bastard. I am a Godess for love, yet here I am, experiencing Heart ache for the first time.

I went home to the enchantress and my good friend was ready to lend an ear. They were outraged, by this mortal's behaviour. I guess she deserves it. She cannot be happy. Ever.

"So what's her name, this mortal you fell in love with?" My friend, Nova, the goddess of heterosexual love asked.

"Haruka Tenoh..."

"Well, then Minerva, I shall deliver your vengeance..."

--

The next day, Nova seduced Haruka. As uncomfortable as I am to watch them make love, I watched as eagerly as a child waiting for his dessert. What was my friend up to? I saw her rise after their ministrations and then...

"Haruka Tenoh-" She was cut off by my charming blonde.

"Wait! How did you know my name? You're not stalking me are you?" She asked nervously.

"I am the Godess of Love between the man and the woman... You broke my friends heart and I am here to deliver your punishment!" Minerva waves her fingers in the air while Haruka stares in disbelief.

"What? Between a man and a woman? What? Who's your friend? Wait! What's that light?!" She was scared, my Haruka is trembling in fear.

"You have broken my friend's heart. She conquers the love between a woman and a woman. And for that you shall pay. The day you meet the one you love, you will faint, and you will grow weaker and weaker as a day passes by. You only have 3 months to live, only true love can save you." The curse of Eden. My friend too, would pay a price for my vindication. But this does not sit well with me.

"Wait! What's happening? This is crazy! How will I know if she's the one?!" Haruka is so scared.

"You will know..."

And then a flash of light came hurling towards Haruka's lithe body. It went into her. Under her. Over her. And then - black out.

--

She woke up with a throbbing headache. Clutching her head with her right hand, she stood up from the carpet. She looked around the room, she noticed that everything was in disarray, like a hurricane passed by her bedroom.

There was a voice inside her head that keeps echoing with every step she makes. She widened her eyes, wondering if she did not just have a nightmare. She was sure she went home with another woman, a crazy woman, babbling about breaking a Goddess' heart and her punishment for doing so. Her head throbbed again. She went to check her neck in the mirror, she vaguely remembers that crazy woman biting her neck and causing her a love bite. Upon seeing the mirror, the love bite was there.

"Shit... this can't be true..."

She froze in her place. She tried to absorb every bit of information from last night's events, confronting the curse that has befallen her. She paced the room. Biting her nails and fidgetting has been the habit she's accustomed to since just this morning.

'Coffee... I need coffee...'

She hastily ran to her closet to pick up her favorite jacket and ran off her apartment.Briskly walking and bumping into people. She wildly tapped her feet while waiting for her turn to order her caffeine infused drink. In her impatience, she stepped a few steps back and managed to tumble over a smaller girl. She landed on top of the poor girl, earning a yelp. She turned around to check on the person she landed on.

'True love? I have to make The girl fall in love with me, how hard can that be? Easy.' She thought to herself.

"Im sorry... I didn't know... I... was..." The blonde stared at the girl's face and couldn't help but smile. She had the most alluring eyes and the prettiest face she has ever seen. Then the moment she dreaded arrived. Her heart beat faster. She could feel it thumping in her chest. She found it hard to breathe. Her vision blurred and in an instant, she fainted.

"Oh My God! Help me, Setsuna-san, he fainted!" The aqua haired beauty shouted from under the blonde.

Her friend, Setsuna, rushed to her side and pushed the unconscious blonde away from the poor girl.

"What happened, Michiru-san?" Setsuna asked of her friend.

"This guy, he fell and then fainted... I don't know what happened. You're a doctor. Do something!"

"I... okay." Setsuna went to check on the blonde's pulse only to discover that it was still beating.

"He's alive." She also noticed his face. He was surely handsome. "Thank God he's alive. Look at that face. I would faint for that face." Setsuna joked about the situation.

"Don't be like that! Come on, help me get him up." Setsuna frowned at Michiru's lack of humor and helped out with her friend's good deeds. Finally, the blonde stirred from unconsciousness. Adjusting her vision, she saw the same angelic face that made her faint.

"Its you..." She faintly said directly to Michiru.

"I beg your pardon?" The baffled Michiru asked.

"The one I'll love who'll make me faint..." Haruka was in no condition to be charming, so she ended up sounding like one of Michiru's crazy stalkers. Michiru immediately let go of the blonde. Hurrying for the exit. Setsuna followed soon as well.

"Wait! Please wait!" Haruka shouted from a distance. 'She's the one!'

She managed to catch up with them in no time. She held Michiru's arms firmly, forcing blue eyes to to stare at her. Setsuna ran away.

"Wait! I know I sound crazy, but, we are meant for each other! And I only have three months to live! And I- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Before she could finish her sentence, Setsuna maced her.

Both Setsuna and Michiru managed to make a run for it. Leaving the blonde behind. Haruka desperately tried to wipe out the effect of mace in her eyes but to no avail. She decided to sit down and wait for it to disappear instead.

When she recovered her vision, all she could think about is that girls face. She can't believe that a girl would run away from her like that. No girl has ever refused her. This one is different. She tried to remember what she heard. 'Doctor. Setsuna? Michiru? Those are their names. I have to find them.'

--

The two friend's managed to get a cab and go home. Laughing and sweating. Unable to fully digest what happened earlier at the coffee shop.

"Why are we running away from Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome?" Setsuna said in jest.

"Why did you mace Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome?" Michiru answered back.

"To blur his vision and make him think I'm you." Michiru couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously though, why did we run?"

"Setsuna-san, you know I don't like men..."

"Oh yeah, you know sometimes I forget because you never had a girlfriend." Michiru smacked her friend in the arm and giggled along with her.

"You know I want it to be special!" She pouted, feigning disappointment.

"I know. I know. And they live happily ever after, blah blah blah." Setsuna tapped her friend's back in agreement, and went upstairs to have a well deserved shower.

_Its you..._

Michiru bit her lower lip upon remembering the blonde's face. There was a sincerity in his voice that she has never heard from any other. The urgency in his tone made her shiver. That is the reason she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to desperately fall in love with the girl of her dreams, and here she is... admiring a man who fell on top of her, and crazy talked his way to her. 'Why did he seem so eager to meet me?' She pondered. A small smile crept on her face. She always had stalkers but none of this caliber. She mused about being Mrs. Tall Blonde and Handsome. But quickly erased the thought. 'I am not straight!' She reminded herself once more.

_Wait! I know I sound crazy, but, we are meant for each other!_

_And I only have three months to live! _

Michiru's frown deepened upon remembering what the blonde said. She could sense the honesty in the man's voice, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. She walked around the living room, trying to shake off the effects of todays events but only managed to faintly push the thought back.

"Hey... you alright?" Setsuna appeared in her robe, she rubbed her hair in a towel to dry it, and looked at her friend with concern.

"Yes... its just been... weird, you know?"

"Yep... I would like to see that blonde again. You know?" The olive skinned woman, pushed her friend again.

"Oh, stop it already!" Michiru then stomped out of the living room and went directly to her bedroom. Jumping on the bed and hugging a pillow. Trying to erase the lingering vision of the blonde in her mind. As the day progresses into night, she hugged her pillow tight, imagining it was him in her arms.

--

Since then, Haruka frequents the coffee shop, hoping to catch a glimpse of her aqua haired oddity. But 4 days has passed and still no sign of her, 2 months and 27 days remain in her so called life and she is wasting it all away. She was not even able to talk to the potential girl of her dreams, her one and only love.

She's here...

She heard the voices once again. Til now, she was not sure if the curse is true, if it was just the alcohol talking or if she was just being extra paranoid. In perfect timing she turned her head to look outside. There she saw a mass of aqua hair. She could not help but stare. The girl saw her and evaded the coffee shop immediately. Being a track and field runner, she managed to catch up. This time she lightly tapped the girls shoulders.

"Hey- aaaaaaaaaah!" And this time, the girl carried mace. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Jesus!! Ahhhh!" She stumbled a few steps backward before falling on her back.

When Michiru saw what happened, she couldn't help but feel guilty. For a few seconds she contemplated with herself, whether she should help her crazy drop-dead gorgeous stalker or not, she chose the first one.

"I'm so sorry! You're being weird, so I-"

"Its okay. Thanks for helping me out." Haruka talked to her with her eyes closed due to the mace.

"Names Haruka Tenoh by the ways." Haruka stuck her hand up in the air for Michiru to shake.

Michiru did, but did not say a word.

"I have been maced twice by you, don't you think I at least deserve a name?" The blonde to be her usually calm and collected self.

"I only maced you once, and that was Setsuna-san the first time..." She defended herself.

"Ah... so I was right all along, you must be Michiru..." Haruka then slowly opened her eyes, and slowly her eyes adjusted and gave her a beautiful view of Michiru's face.

"I don't recall ever telling you to drop the honorifics Haruka-kun." Michiru said, annoyed.

"I don't recall telling you Im a man." Haruka laughed in earnest, leaving Michiru to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Y-you're a woman?!" Michiru fumbled with her words.

"Yep... here, wanna touch?" Haruka pointed at her chest trying to earn a laugh but ended up being slapped instead.

"Ecchi!" Then Michiru ran away again.

"No! Wait! Don't!" It was then that she felt her heart beat slowly, slower than usual. Her vision blurred once again, and in a single lens reflex, it refocused. She saw Michiru from a distance and ran as fast as she could towards that direction. She was being annoying, she knows, and on a regular day she would not be this crappy a suitor, but she's running out of time. She tapped Michiru again, this time covering her eyes. Michiru turned around swiftly.

"Stop stalking me!" She yelled at the blonde.

"Please, just listen to me, just give me a chance to know you better!" Haruka yelled back.

Michiru blinked a few times. It was flattering for her to be adamantly stalked by the handsome blonde. She could obviously have any man or woman she wants. Gay or straight, but here she is, pleading for Michiru's attention.

"Why? Why do you want to know me?" Michiru asked, confused and amused at the same time.

'I know you and I were meant to be together!' was what Haruka wanted to say but instead she said,

"The main reason is you're really beautiful and the other one is a secret..." She winked at Michiru.

Michiru's frown deepened, she was about to leave Haruka hanging dry for the nth time, but then an idea came to Haruka's mind.

"Okay, how about a deal? Hmm?" She offered Michiru.

"Alright... what is it?" The green haired nymph asked, curious about the bargain.

"You agree to exclusively date me, and I will be your slave for... 3 months. How's that?" 'at least I get to be with you... fall in love with me fast.'

"Slave? You will do anything and everything I want as long as I date you?" Michiru asked.

"Yes." The blonde firmly answered.

"Well let's not date exclusively then." Michiru tweaked the bargain a little bit.

"But-"

"Its that or nothing." Michiru finalized the agreement.

"Fine." Haruka could only sigh in defeat, if her life was not hanging in the balance, she would have left the girl already.

"Alright then. Pick me up tonight at 8:30. Here's my address." Michiru wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to the confused Haruka.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"I have an event tonight.Be there. You will be my escort, ne? Then you can date me."

Haruka felt uncomfortable, she was not used to being dictated on when she could date a girl, but due the complications involving her life. There was nothing she could do, she can only oblige and cater to Michiru's every whim.

"I understand sigh, I guess you're gonna take the "Slave" part seriously." Haruka said in despair.

"Keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine. Agree?" Haruka could only nod weakly.

"See you later then."

With that, Michiru left the defeated blonde behind. Thinking of her own doom, Haruka retreated to her messy home.

--

Haruka's POV

Why do I have to find "The One" In that snooty little lettuce hair. Be my slave. Your my slave. Nyehnyeh nyeh! Who does she think she is? Argh, that girl will be the death of me! Technically she is though. But at least she's beautiful.

As I looked at my watch I realize it was 6:45, I have to fix up. Don't want to keep the lady waiting now, don't I?

I look up to see my white shirt, literally, sparkling. Are my tormentors, the supossed Godesses of all kinds of love, telling me to wear my immaculately white shirt?

_Yes..._

So the voices are here again, to make my shirt effervescent. I guess I must follow the sparkling orbs, to see what a mere mortal should wear. Right?

_Yes..._

So this white coat with sparkling bubbles on top. This white pants and oh, my white shoes. What about accesories? Of course, my white technomarine watch with sparkling bubbles floating on top of it. Right? Godesses?

_Right..._

I look like friggin' dead. Thank you both so much. Am I the only one who can hear you?

_Maybe. White suites you. You'll be surprised what It can do to you, or for you_.

I carefully put on my attire and watched everything unfold. I moved to the walk in closet and faced the mirror. Everything looked crisp, but I still look, a little too, old hollywood. To mafia-ish for my taste.

Well then, off to Michiru's. I decided to use my black BMW S-type, to make sure my date is comfortable. And of course to make sure, my ride was subtle yet stylish. I picked up the piece of paper Michiru wrote her adress on, and carefully followed the instructions on the back. She is very good with directions, I didn't get lost.

I arrived at the Kaioh Mansion, at 7:45pm. You know how ladies are- always late. So I leaned on the car door with my left foot on top of my right. Whistling to the tune of... Tragedy by The Beegees. I could hear laughter echo across the lot. I bet those were the Godesses again, they made me whistle that tune. Sigh. I wonder when they would stop power-tripping. Without noticing, I see Michiru right in front of me, wearing a form-fitting, black dress. She was simply gorgeous.

--

Michiru's POV

I vaguely remember the best dream I ever had. I was 12. My soul mate will dance with me, wearing all white. She would also do verything I ask of her, those are the signs my fiary god mother, in my dreams, of course told me. I pray to God that it was true. I hope it is. But aren't fairy tales merele tall tales to force young women into marriage? Hmm... I hear tires screeching. It must be that weirdo-gorgeouys-stalker-Haruka. I have to dress up. Oh wait, I haven't done my make up yet!

I hope I didn't take too long. As I carefully trudged down the stairs, I open my door to a dream...

Haruka in all white. Ready to grant my first wish...

Is this just coincidence?

"Well then, shall we?" She playfully offers her arm to, I remain speechless as she led me to the passenger seat of her car.

"You're not too talkative this hour?" She asked once more...

"Nghhh... ninny..." Was all I managed to say. SHe just laughed.

I wish I would snap out of this. I never had a crush on anyone. Is this it?

--

**OKAY. Thats it for now. Seriously, if you guys could help me that would be great. Im in a new place now, its cold as hell in Australia. So til then! Reviews are very much welcome! Thanks!**


End file.
